Halloween, HVulpes Style
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: YAHF. Various Halloween style stories, hopefully, from the mind of me, HVulpes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Ed Greenwood/Wizards of the Coast and Josh Whedon/WB/UPN . All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Forgotten Realms or Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

The Divine Mr. Harris Verison One: LaXander

Chapter One

Xander arrived in the middle of a discussion between his oldest friend Willow and their new friend Buffy, who happened to be a vampire slayer. When Willow called him with a Hey! He came up to them, where Willow asked the question of the night...

"What did you get?"

He showed them the bag which contained some bits of his costume, like the crown and the cape and the golden body make up. He had originally going to go on the cheap, but the robbery of his manhood on both the Larry and Angel fronts caused him to want to splurg to regain it. They looked at the pieces and asked the question...

"Okay. I'm clueless. What are you suppose to be?" asked Buffy as she didn't quite get it. Willow looked clueless at the same time.

"I'll give you till we meet at your house before going to school to figure it out. But I doubt you will."

"Hey, look, Xander... I'm... really sorry about this morning." started Buffy as he figured she was apologizing again.

"Don't worry about it. I'm overcomposating with my costume. There's a clue for you if you wanted to know." he started, before he saw Buffy get distracted by a costume, walking to it slowly.

Seeing what it was... a frilly, red, and billowy 18th-century gown... causing him to guess that Buffy was planning to use it to get Angel's attention. He and Willow followed as his redhaired friend said, "It's amazing."

"Too bulky. I preder my women in spandex." he replied as he really would love to see Buffy, who he had a crush on, in spandex. Like Catwoman or Wonder Woman. still it looked like something from Angel's first life, and Buffy was going to get it if she could make a deal. He could tell that given her determination.

'Still, she might look good in it afterall.'

Later...

Buffy answered the door in her costume of an 18th century lady to see Xander in costume. His skin had been painted in gold and he wore a blond wig. He had a crown, more like a circlet around his head. He wore some make shift armour made of cardboard painted gold as well with a rising sun crudely painted on it, and grey cloak.

He bowed before her and spoke, "LaXander, God of the Dawn and Creativity welcomes the..." He seems to stop for a moment, as he gazed at her in the costume, before continuing, "Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe. I completely renounce spandex."

Buffy curtsied to Xander and answered, "Thank you, kind lord. But wait till you see..."

They turn to look up the stairs at Willow. Who had put overtop the sexy outfit Buffy had created for her, the ghost costume the shy girl had bought at the shop. A ghost sheet with the word Boo! on the front in bold letters. Willow replied, Hi."

"...Casper." finished Buffy, a little annoyed and disappointed all the work had been for nothing.

"Hey, Will. That's a fine boo you got there." commented the boy dressed as a god.

Buffy decided to at least see if Willow knew who Xander was, "Willow, do you know who LaXander is?"

Willow turned her gaze on Xander and gave a little giggle, "I think it's a combination of Xander and Lathander. Lathander was a greater god of neutral good from the D&D world of the Forgotten Realms. Big and powerful deity who hates evil and undead. Jessie, Xander and me played once and a while."

"Well, if something happens to me, it looks like the Hellmouth is in good hands. Ah, Divine lord of donuts." continued Buffy as she ribbed Xander.

Much Later Still...

In a shop one word was spoken, "Showtime!, and true chaos began!

Lathander discovered himself on a strange Prime Material Plane, one with more advance technology then Gond could imagine and magic stranger then Mystra knew. He also had the memories and knowledge of the body who's body he was possessing, even if it was not by will.

'The magics of this world, the energies of this gateway to multiple fiendish realms, and the power of a god of chaos has allowed myself to be merged with this body. A world created by fiends, freed by humans... this is a wrong which needs righting.' Thought the new god as he made some changes with his spells, and sent off a number of Avatars to do his will. Yet he could feel he would soon be needed here.

Soon a ghost came up to him, in the image of a... Willow, yes the young man he was mingling with was friends with this Willow. She explained called to him and he began to explain to her, "I am LaXander, God of the Dawn. I believe divine magics have been cast to make people become what they had been wearing. We will need to be prepared for the darker forces who will take advantage of this.

The following day...

They were gathered in the library, finding out the effects of Halloween. Like Buffy mastering French and having a need to knit. Or Willow walking into doors. Xander's results were a little bit more noticeable.

"Xander... you're glowing. Literally glowing with a halo of light." spoked Giles, as he had dropped his glasses while he had been rubbing them.

"Apparently, Lathander saw the inactions of the forces of good as a sin which needed to be corrected. So he used his magic to permanent transform me into LaXander, with all of the power he had at the time. I know what he knows, I can do what he can do, including answering prayers and spells." Xander gave the answers and knew what they were thinking.

"Okay, but why do try to help the forces of good here. It wouldn't effect a fictional world?" answered Buffy, as she added, "Not that I mind, you know, having a god on my side. Who would?"

"Just because something is fictional in one world, doesn't mean it is fictional in another. With the number of universes which are constantly created, as both religon and sciences seems to point to, means even fictional worlds will become real eventually.

Then there is the problem of ignoring a prolem just because it doesnt involve you. America did that in both World Wars... till problems over there, made it over here. Lathander is afraid a victory of evil fiendish forces here, could come back to haunt him in the realms. So he has strength me here to deal with it." Xander made it known why things had turned out the way they had. Or at least one of him. As a god based on the Dungeon and Dragons mold meant he could create Avatars. Up to twenty versions of himself, each with a smaller amount of his power, but also able to be customized.

Which he could also swap out for the orginal him at any moment. But he had been doing many things at once, the ultimate multitasking. Including a few resurrections. Using his spells, he had found out about Drusilla and her potential which had been stolen by Angel. As one part of his mind spoke with Giles and his friends, another part was with the Avatar with the newly resurrected former vampire seer. He had been fortunate to summon her souls, else he would have killed her with the light of the dawn.

'I use my powers to unite body, soul and life. Banishing the demon. But the pain of her sins were driving her even more mad then Angel had driven her. So I tried to soothe her with my power, to let her see the world from my eyes. It rendered her functionally insane and her body strengthened... and hopeless in love with me. Which yeah, a cute older woman in love with me, cool even if she had been a vampire. But a little crazy. Especially since I have taught her the method to become a cleric of mine, even a Morninglord if she desires.

Also brought back the former Deadboy, and am teaching him how to be a paladin. Fits him. Wonder how he's going to take the modifications I made to his paladinhood. Like making his special mount a celestrial unicorn... bright hot pink in colour, pink as the dawn. Or the personality of the talking 'corn.' Xander had a happy thought on that, even as he knew the Harris luck would turn him being a god as much pain as pleasure.

Elsewhere...

The Powers That Be didn't like the changes which had occurred but were unable to undo them because of orders beyond them. They were allowed to equalize the effect, merging another with a god from the world of Toril with their permissions. Which is how a certain young robotics genius came to have new green eyes which began to glow, his hand in a black technological gauntlet.

"Look out world, Banren Mears, The Black Hand, the Lord of Darkness, has arrived!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Divine Mr. Harris Version One: LaXander 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Ed Greenwood/Wizards of the Coast and Josh Whedon/WB/UPN . All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Forgotten Realms or Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Uses dialogue from the second season episode "Halloween". Thank you very much.

The Divine Mr. Harris Version One: LaXander

Chapter Two

"Xander, or LaXander, or what you prefer... Could you explain what the extend of your powers and abilities are?" asked Giles, who seemed to be wanting to know the power given to the young man.

"I think my powers and abilities are spread across a couple of editions, Dungeons and Dragons getting a rules change or something. The Xander you see before you is the exact replica of the original Xander. As a god, I am more like an ideology given form, so physical forms are a bit more flexible. Especially since I can alter myself to take the form of any corporeal beings with up to two additional limbs, and size from six inches to more then sixty four feet. Plus my main attributes have increased beyond the normal Xander you see before you." Commented Xander as he tried to explain things.

"Okay, we can have tiny Xanders and Godzilla Xanders, who can look like anything with six limbs. So what attributes have changed?" asked Buffy, who was interested in the idea of a friend who could grow to stomp demons.

"Strength or how strong you are. Dexterity, or how nimble and agile you are. Constitution, or health and endurance. Intelligence, or how good you are at reasoning and book smarts. Wisdom, which is like common sense. And Charisma, for how good you look and/or your force of personality. Between three to eighteen is normal, given you usually roll three six sided dies. I'm guessing gods are different." Willow had more of the answers as she had play role playing games with Xander and Jesse.

"My lowest level attribute is just above mid-twenties, or so given the flexes between editions. Plus there are also the problems of Xander the Mortal and LaXander the Immortal not linking up. Which means I am not using my full potential at all times.

LaXander is god of athletics, birth, creativity, dawn, renewal, self-perfection, spring, vitality, and youth. I gain power from those portfolios, actions connected to it and prayers of my worshipers. I also have domain powers, I can grant the powers to choose two of those domains to my clerics, as well as special powers and the ability to add one domain spells per level. My domains are good, nobility, protection, renewal, strength, and sun. I can use the domain powers a number of times per day, as well as use all domain spells at will per round. Which given there are nine spells and six domains equals fifty four spells. Plus my levels as a character include cleric levels, I can pretty much cast any clerical spells which do not belong to another deity.

As a Dungeons and Dragons sun-based god, means I'm a pretty an anti-undead guy. I have supernatural anti-undead powers. As a god of the sun, I have fire and fire protection powers. I can use the power of rebirth and renewal to give and take life. Inspire hope in people. Due to the Lathander aspect having a relationship with the Earth-mother goddess of Farming, I have protection and the ability to control plants and nature. Quick healing, a divine real I have to place, the ability to make weaker copies of myself called Avatars, alter reality, call devas angels, lay on healing hands, planes shifting spell at will, the ability to see and communicate remotely, spell resistance, teleport without error spell at will, and the ability to completely understand all languages. Plus a lot of divine immunities. I can create a number of healing magical items. I can create light and negate darkness." Xander finished his comments on his general knowledge of his powers and abilities. As it was hard, as the game seemed to shift from detailed stats for the god to making it vague so it could be adapted for the players of the game.

Giles had stared, reaching for his face to take off the glasses, which were in his hands unnoticed. He spoke, "My god. Sorry for the pun, but that much power..."

"Means the source of balance in this universe is not going to let one side benefit over the other. I have the feeling an equal force for evil is here as well. Even in the realms there is a balance. Which makes me wonder what kind of force is out there." thought the new god, before taking a moment to concentrate on his new mental abilities. Trying to get an idea for a plan.

As the others too in the information, he added his help, "Nothing to do but prepare. Let's face it, as Buffy and the rest of us get more powerful. So will the enemies. It was going to happen anyway if there is a balance being kept. We just have to figure out what we have to do to battle something equal to a power divine god. Likely and evil divine god... maybe an arch-devil or demon prince."

"Demons and Devils? Aren't they the same thing?" asked Buffy, at the use of the different words for the same thing.

"I take it there's a difference between the two in this Dungeons and Dragons game." Giles looked to Xander and Willow for answers.

"They have different names, but basically there are a number of different fiends. All of them evil. But devils are lawful, demons are chaotic and daemons are neutral to both order and chaos. Which means they can be either depending on the situation. Either way it's trouble." Xander gave the information while adding, "Maybe it might be a good idea for use to brush up on the Dungeons and Dragons books."

Meanwhile...

Buffy was trying to wrap her mind around the idea her Xander-shaped friend was now a Xander-shaped god. What made her think was his comments on attributes. Which made her curious...

"So if this is your old Xander body, what does your new body look like? Also how strong are you? Stronger then me?" The Slayer asked, wanting to know if she was stronger then a god.

"First arm wrestling and then I reveal the new sexy me." answered the young man, as he moved into position to start the contest.

Buffy answered to this by taking her place and starting the match. Only to find out what the difference in strength between herself and the new deity. She thought it might be immovable object meets unstoppable force, instead it was immovable object meets stoppable force. She couldn't move an inch from the stance they had taken up in the beginning. Even as she tried to pour on the Slayer strength and began to 'glisten', she couldn't move. Till Xander effortless pushed her hand down.

Once they finished, the blond shook her arm and hands, saying, "Guess I have a new sparring partner. Especially if this Constitution thing means your as resistance to getting hurt. So let's see what this sexy Xander looks like."

Xander nodded and then began to change... Which caused Buffy's mind to split in thought. Her more advance thoughts kept telling her this was her friend, one of the girls, nothing sexual. No matter what he had become or what he looked like that would never changed.

Xander's features changed and yet remained the same, the only difference was the perfecting of those features. Removing most of the flaws and asymmetrical elements, removing of blemishes and stains on his body, save those which would only increase his appeal. His clothes moved from common stuff which any teen could get at a discount store, to better materials and cuts so as to improve his attraction to the opposite sex and some of the same sex.

This caused a more primitive part of her mind came a different set of thoughts. Thoughts like beefcake, prime A beef, momma want. The image of Xander as a sexy and hot being became much more obvious then when he was mortal, which is why she was split in her thoughts as she remember the past Xander and could see the present one. There was a disharmony in her mind, which made it itch.

The young woman looked to Giles, who was shocked but seemed normal, and then to Willow. The young redhead was now staring wide eyed at the man-god before her, almost hypnotized and slightly drooling. Knowing they wouldn't be able to get anything done with a stunned Willow and with herself torn between wanted to be friends with or to have a boy-toy the new Xander. Which is why she asked him to take the more familiar Xander shape. Which he complied with, which mostly broke Willow out of her trance. Even if she was still focusing more on the young man then anyone else.

Xander then said, "I think I should mentioned I resurrected both Liam and Drusilla last night."

"Okay, who is Liam and why have you resurrected him and Drusilla of all people? And why not resurrect Spike?" asked Buffy as she tried to clear her mind with more important facts right now.

"Liam was Angel's original human name, before he became the vampire Angelus. I didn't know you had that much power over life and death." asked Giles, clearly interested in this.

"Resurrection in the game is interesting, it's designed to be a way to continue if you screw up. But in story, one can only resurrect a soul if it wants to come back. Luckily Drusilla's soul did and Liam's soul is in Liam or Angel already. I just had to reanimate the bodies as human and banish the demonic souls from the body.

Resurrecting Angel was obvious, even given my feelings about him. I replaced his power as a vamp with the potential to be a paladin of me, with special powers and minor clerical spells access. Drusilla was going to b a great force of good, before Angelus drove her mad before turning her. I resurrected her but couldn't get rid of the madness completely. She's now a willing cleric of me... and more then a little obsessively in love with me. Letting her see my mind in her state must have overwhelmed her."

Author Notes:

Sorry if the story is a little quick to end in these mini-episodes. Curious of your opinions on these stories.

The Divine Mr. Harris title is a group of ideas on what would happen on Halloween if Xander became a number of gods. Two in my mind I am trying to mature is having Xander merge with the Forgotten Realms goddess Sune to become a male god of love, beauty and passion... as well as making Xander the new Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath.

Also thought about making Buffy, Willow and Xander all become different gods (like of the Forgotten Realms, D&D core Pantheon or the D&D version of Greek, Egyptian or Norse Pantheons. Any suggestion on what gods they should be would be welcomed.

To counteract the massive powers given to the heroes, I have tried to give them powerful foes. Which is why the Lathander/Xander merge has a Warren/Bane merge to counter. Lathander is one of Bane's greatest enemies of the same power. Warren has a mix of hatred towards Women (which grows but looks like it has a base in his second aspect) and an urge to dominate and control other but especially woman. A merger with the god of hatred and tyranny seemed obvious.

So enjoy...


End file.
